


For the Love of Humiliation

by ladylace616



Series: No One Way - Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Choking, Dominance, Dominant, F/M, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Submission, Submissive, weregonnaneedmorelube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Life is too short to pretend you don't like a good choking. I've heard it said, "There is no one way to be kinky." ;) Negan/You Goodness. Enter at your own risk. Kinktober contribution, you have been warned.





	For the Love of Humiliation

Do you love it? Do you want it? Do you _crave_ being abused? Ill-used?

You’re the one that wants him to wrap his hands around your throat. If he wants you to take up it up the ass, the least he can do is strangle a poor girl. It’s all you crave- the going someplace else. When you’re being pleasurably pounded and your air supply is simultaneously cut off- it is the ultimate submission, the ultimate high. You go somewhere else- and when you gasp and come back, it’s surreal. And all the while you’ve been present for a pounding, for his pleasure.

His big man hands around your neck. You crave that. And when he’s mad at you, he slaps your face and whispers abuse lovingly in your ear. Every slap feels like a caress burned on your skin.

“Touch me, be mean to me. Be brutal if you dare,” you beg. When he pinches your nipples mercilessly hard, nothing makes you wetter. A lie, several things he does makes you hotter and wetter, but you get the gist.

When he spanks you, that’s divine. You love the sting of his hand on your backside. Sometimes he pushes his fingers in your mouth and face fucks you like the whore you are. Sometimes, if you’re really lucky, in his ecstasy he will drag his fingernails punishingly hard down your back.

You love his hickeys. You crave his lips on your body- you want them everywhere. You want him to suckle your full breasts so hard and fondly that the next day, they’re sore. A pleasant reminder of your activities- just like the hickeys. They are proud marks of ownership only you can see under your clothes.


End file.
